Marie D'Ancanto
''Rogue'' (Marie D'Ancanto) Marie D'Ancanto / Rogue or just ''Rogue ''is a member of the New X Men and a mutant who can absorb the vitality, skills or powers in mutants' case and memories of any person through skin contact. She defects from the team soon after the 'cure' is found and developed by Worthington Laboratories, some time before the battle at Alcatraz. Biography 'Early Life' Marie D'Ancanto was born in Caldecott County, Mississippi in 1982 to parents Owen and Priscilla and although her mutation manifested late ( at 18 years old), she would be shy and considered sort of an outcast because of her family backround as both of her parents were part of a hippie community and most people in her antourage knew it. She would be ashame of it and became too shy to talk about it as she considered it to be too embarassing. One day when she tried to share her first kiss with her boyfriend, he fainted and entered a coma which lasted for several months. She remained panicked and decided to run away from home as she knew her parents wouldn't be able to help her. 'Another mutant' ( X-Men) Marie would run away from home and meet Wolverine in Laughlin, Nevada. He would earn his living by fighting in a cage and while at the local bar, one of the guys whom he beat asked him for his money back, and as Wolverine denied, the man started to attack him when Rogue shouted, trying to warn Logan. Logan unleashes his claws and he heads on while Rogue hides behind his trailer. Logan figures it out and invites her in his car. After a random conversation between the two, Sabretooth knocks over a tree on the car while Wolverine is jumped out of his seat straight through the windshield. After he fights Sabretooth and gets defeated, Cyclops and Storm arrive and help them while Sabretooth runs away. 'The X-Mansion' Rogue gets the opportunity to meet new people just like her, some frightened by their own abilities or some just willing to learn to control them. She is brought to the institute by Storm and Cyclops while Professor X assures her safety. She joins a class where she meets Bobby Drake ( Iceman) and develops a strong friendship with him which over time would turn into romance. She also meets John Allerdyce ( Pyro), Jubilation Lee ( Jubilee) and Katherine Pryde ( Shadowcat) as some of the oldest students there. In spite of being brought to the institute partly because of meeting Wolverine, Rogue would hesitate to speak with the latter as she would feel Logan to be forced to stay at the institute for her. One night, as she wanted to ask him something about the problem while Logan was asleep as she felt she couldn't ask him during the day, Logan was having nightmares as his memory was tampered with by Jean earlier and in an unleashed rage, he stabs Rogue believing her to be someone from his dark past. In a quick act, Rogue touches Logan and absorbs his ability to heal as her wound disappears within seconds. She then recovers and feels awfully sorry to Storm about it while Logan faints out. The next day, Mystique infiltrates the mansion to make Rogue join her and The Brotherhood by luring her away from the institute taking Bobby Drake's form and simply asking her to leave. Without saying a word to anyone, she heads out and decides to leave by train, unaware that Magneto is trying to use her as the 'power supply' for the radiation machine. 'Captured & Liberty Island incident' After being located through Cerebro, Logan heads out to find her taking Scott's motorcycle and reaches her when she's just about to leave. Logan convinces her to give The X Men another change and before they try to leave, Magneto stops the train and knocks Wolverine out as well as injecting Rogue to sleep. The Brotherhood with Magneto in the lead manage to take off by helicopter and Rogue is imprisoned until she reaches Ellis Island where she would have to die to 'save the mutant race'. After reaching the island, Rogue would be placed inside the statue's torch surrounded by the machine, whom she fuels with her vitality and ability. As Magneto would be too weak to hold the machine on his own, he needed Rogue to maintain the machine's energy. Because of the loss of energy, Rogue's hair becomes mostly white as well as it could've been a side effect of Magneto's mutation. After she is finally saved after a confrontation with Magneto, Logan is afraid she might be dead but then touches her as she absorbs his healing ability and makes him faint because of the injuries sustained during the former battle with Sabretooth. She t hen recovers and The X Men take off with the X-Jet, leaving Magneto with the Coast Guard. 'Back to the mansion' After Rogue returns, she realizes that it wasn't Bobby the one who told her to leave and they all enjoy their time together. Before Logan leaves to search for personal answers regarding his past at Alkali Lake, Rogue heads to ask him where he's going as he promises to return after handing over his dog tags to her as a promise. Rogue would remain at Xavier during the following year. 'The Hidden Agenda '(X2: United) The students all head out to a museum exhibit when at a local rest area, John starts a fight with two brothers who only wanted his lighter. After the situation breaks lose and John exposes his powers, Bobby helps the victim who's on fire to 'freeze'. Rogue is mostly seen with Bobby since they're a couple though he knows she can't touch him. After Logan arrives at the institute, Rogue is the first one to greet him back and hug him after which she officialy introduces Bobby to him. The Professor asks Logan to 'babysit' the students while he's gone paying a visit to Erik with Scott and Jean and Storm also head out to search for the mysterious mutant figure who tried to kill the U.S. President. The night following, Logan asks Bobby about Rogue and their relationship but he's hesitant, after which hell breaks lose as HYDRA invades the institute while most of the students escape being led by Colossus, and Rogue, Bobby, John are led by Logan to the garage and they leave with Scott's car towards Boston to search for Storm and Jean. 'Family reunion' Since Storm and Jean's location is currently unknown, Logan decides to stop at Bobby Drake's house in Boston where his family lives and wait for the others to reach them. When Bobby's brother contacts the police and the former arrive, they take Bobby's parents hostage as well as shooting Logan in the head and render him unconscious. Seeing this, John fends himself using his pyrokinesis ability and fights the police off. Rogue is visibly scared about John's reaction so that she decides to touch him and absorb his ability, taking the flames out.